The life and times of team seven
by kage-no-asagiri
Summary: Team seven, a legendary team that has always produced the best of shinobi. Yet each generation had been cursed to dwindle away like waves crashing against the rocks. But will the third generation of team seven be able to over come the odds, and prove that they are more then outcasts? Especially when two are in an arranged marriage, and would rather kill each other then kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**As promise here is a my new Naruto fic. I lost my passion for return of clan senjujAnd also it was too long since I updated it. This is going to be my main fic. I am going to work on a bleach one I had put a chapter up but scrapped.**

**Now because it took me too long to update and I wrote myself into a rut I figured I will start again. Now I am trying to be original with this fic, and the ideas with it. I know my grammar isn't the best so please don't flame or mention it.**

**Ideas welcome, pairings mainly decided. And I will say two things. I don't character bash some characters maybe different so I can use them for my needs. But I will not bash them and they may or may not redeem themselves. And lastly I don't own Naruto if I did Naruto and sakura would have gotten together already. Oh and also I am not going to dragon ball z the characters like some authors do making the characters so op its ridiculous. Nor will I abuse the shit out of certain jutsu. Also this chapter is more of a prologue then anything else which is why its so short.**

**And I don't own Naruto. Not like ire ally care about saying this as even if kishimoto sued my ass I am broke. **

_Red thread of fate; it binds two people in both life and death. It may stretch, it may tangle, and thin but never break._

**Chapter 1: Heres Naruto.**

" Itachi." Came the voice of Mikoto Uchiha who called out for her eldest son. " Come into the living room, I got some good news."

The young man in question looked up from the scroll he was studying and blinked. His mother sounded quite happy, more so then usual. Rising from his bed he sat the scroll down and followed his mother's request and went inside the living room. When he entered he saw his little sister Satsuki was already sitting down.

" Mother, may I ask what is going on?" Itachi asked while sitting.

" Well today is a joyous day. I don't know if you know this dear, but a long time ago a dear friend of mine and I agreed to join our clans together. And her son is soon to arrive today after being away from the village for seven years."

Neither Itachi or satsuki said anything, they just stared at their mother, already the two intelligent siblings had begun to put the pieces together. Itachi remained calmer then his sister's who's fists began to ball.

" And the nature of this union consists of?" Itachi spoke up again.

" Was that her son would marry one of you. " she said so casually as if the topic was unimportant. Itachi rose his brows a bit in fear, did his mother think he was gay? Where Satsuki actually gawked openly at her mother. Both were not unaccustomed to the attention of females and males in Satsuki's case. After all both siblings were the two most desired people in the village. Satsuki had lost count how many times she had been hugged, glomped, groped, and stalked by the boys of his class. She shuddered in just the thought of those rabid monsters.

" Mom…do we get at least a say in this?" Satsuki asked slightly hurt. She had of course heard and knew of arranged marriages. It was a means of usually keeping great prominence and strong blood with in a clan. The Hyuga were exceptionally known for it. Oh how she knew of their desire to marry her off to some clan members, her lips curled in disgust.

" Nope. You don't. It was made when I was pregnant with you Satsuki."

" So you made an agreement when you were most hormonal?" she asked incredulously. She had witnessed many pregnant women and how it appeared that when pregnant hormones ruled their decision making. ( I just lost my potential female readers haven't i?) but never had she imagined her own mother who was level headed and thought before she acted would make such a rash decision.

Itachi himself wasn't better, his lips were pulled up into a smirk. It was amusing to see her sister when she lost her cool. Which was often was because of Itachi's teasing and pestering. But to see her lose her cool and accuse their mother of such a thing was both shocking, and comical at the same time. After all Satsuki was a momma's girl. And dare she ever back talk to the clan head.

Mikoto wasn't amused to say the least. Her eyes narrowed, a sweet smile caressing her beautiful face. " I was hormonal because I had you my dear daughter." She cooed, reaching over she clipped the back of Satsuki's head earning a yelp from her. And a round of laughter from Itachi. " Unless you wish to meet your ancestors sooner then desired my dear, keep your comedy to yourself. As I was saying, Naruto will be here today. At such time we will decide which one of you will marry hi."

" Do you at least know what he looks like or met him before?"

" Not a clue dear Satsuki." Needless to say this didn't help sell Mikoto's idea to either of her children. Things got quiet real soon, so quiet that the rain that pummelled their roof sounded like thunder.

Kai

And raining it was, the skies were a murky gray, thick droplets of water hammered down on the Hidden Leaf Village. Most people had taken shelter with only the occasional person venturing out on the puddle filled roads. Apart from the high winds, and pitter-patter of rain, shouting also could be heard as well as two blurs racing down the road. For a shinobi village it wasn't uncommon to see people racing through the town at speeds no civilian could match. But the language being thrown out was such even the most uncouth of sailors would blush. As well as the occasional kunai being hurled here and there.

Imagine the surprise of the people when they saw a figure leap down onto the road in a crouched position with a kunai in her own hand. His clothing and figure was hidden by an orange cloak and blue face mask that barely stuck out from under the hood he had. The person back flipped three, four, five times avoiding a volley of kunai as another figure landed a few feet away. While the first person was a mystery, the second taller figure was by no means a stranger to the village. For it was The leaf's own Anko Mitarashi, and she was glaring daggers at the other person.

Neither said anything, just stared at one another before the cloaked boy leapt up when Anko dove forward. Turning in mid-air and landing, the figure's eyes curved upward, and began to take off toward the village gates. Only to fall flat on his face when a python wrapped around his legs with lightning speed. Anko quickly tied the boy up with anbu grade ninja wire. The child thrashed, and growled, but the wire held face, cocooning the mystery boy like a fly in a spider's web.

Anko was undisturbed for the rest of the walk, the people parted like the red seas as she carried the cloaked boy over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It didn't take long for Anko and her hostage to get to the Uchiha district. She couldn't help but notice how desolate the roads were. Some papers were drifting by on the harsh winds. The buildings most were in decent condition, but it was obvious nobody had occupied these buildings in a while.

Reaching the main compound, Anko unpleasantly dropped the cloaked child onto the ground earning a grunt. " Right whiskers, I untie you, if you run, you become snake food got it? I don't give two shits if you like this or not. I don't and I aint even the one getting engaged. But deal with it okay?" she said, her tone growing softer as she released the shinobi wire. For a moment the figure looked past Anko, debating to run or not. But refrained, no doubt there would be god damn snakes all over the area.

The rush of footsteps and excited chatter reached the duos ears, when the foyer door opened revealing Mikoto with her two children very far behind her. And in the corridor Mikoto came face to face with Anko and the cloaked figure. Her eyes widened a tad. She thought she recognised Anko but was unsure. Her eyes reflected that confusion. " Sorry I was expecting someone, may I help you?"

" Tch, figured, runt take off your god damn hood and cloak. You aren't god damn batman."

A growl came from the cloaked figure, who hesitantly took off the cloak just right when Sastsuki and Itachi came into view. Hiding under the cloak was a boy with vivid red unruly hair held back in a Chinese braid. A few bangs dangling in front of the boys stormy blue eyes, which was the only part of his that wasn't concealed by a blue face mask. His torso, wrapped in a long orange long sleeved Chinese silk shirt with silvery flames embroidered into the fabric. And the Uzumaki swirl stitched onto the back.

The boys hands covered by a pair of black shinobi tabi gloves ( the gloves with the ring thingy for the middle or index finger) which disappeared into the sleeves. Around his waist holding the shirt and his matching pants was a black obi which also held up kungu slacks with the opposite color scheme, with the ends tapering off into a pair of tabi shoes. The boy had no weapons upon him, only either ear pierced with a pair of blue earrings, and a back pack upon him.

In all honesty Mikto's eyes gleamed with joy. The boy was slightly taller then Satsuki, and despite the clothing hiding his frame she could definitely tell with the way he held himself he had some shinobi training. Even if he looked like right now he wanted to be anywhere but here. " Naruto?" she asked slowly, hoping it was him. His eyes flickered with uncertainty before he sighed and nodded. And was immediately swept up into a bear hug that took him off of his feet.

" Oh happy day. I have dreamt of this day for a long time now. Come come, let's get inside you two must be hungry. "

" Fuck yeah we are, haven't eaten all day. Yo Tachi-bitch how's it going." Anko grinned, following Mikoto inside. The man's brow furrowed. " Anko-san." The name came out slowly, and painfully as they all went inside the house. He wasn't expecting to see Anko, after all it had been a long time since he had seen her.

" Itachi be a dear. And go fetch our guests some tea, and some of the tomato soup I made earlier please."

" yes mother." He happily agreed, though not before he sent a shooting glance to his little sister who took the same seat at the table as she did earlier. Anko and Naruto both took their own seats, amazed at the size of the house. The living room looked to be about the size of an apartment alone. The home also smelled pleasant a nice pine scent mixed with fresh herbs.

" Been a long time, place is still as big as fuck as I remember." Anko said flippantly. Mikoto nodded, unhappy with the younger woman's choice of vocabulary. " So this is the squirt marrying the knuckle head here?" she said, nodding to the quiet Uchiha girl. Her lips curled upward, fingers clenched. " Hn. No I'm not." Came her soft voice.

" Understand, this situation is most unforeseen on our part. " came Itachi's voice, which held a bit of tightness to it as he sat a bowl of tomato soup and tea in front of Anko and Naruto. Anko being at least a bit gracious took a sip from the soup, having not eaten for the last few hours she didn't even realise how hungry she was.

" Dear aren't you hungry?" Mikoto asked when Naruto still had yet to take the food or drink. He shook his head, his eyes focusing on anything but the other people in the room. A rather hard smack to his head from Anko had him growling lowly. " Brat be respectful. I already warned you earlier about manners."

But Naruto didn't budge, instead he gave Anko a pointed stare, and motioned with his head to the others. Anko rolled her eyes at the boy's stubbornness. " Get over it, one of them is bound to see your face one day. Why not now?" she had to avoid a swipe from Naruto's hand, retaliating by flicking him in the nose. " you're ten years too young to beat me yet punk."

" How uncouth." Came Satsuki's voice. As she had decided she had enough of sitting here with these two fools. She had only just met them ten minutes ago and already she despised them. She began to rise from her seat, ignoring the heated glare from the red head only to be told to sit down by her mother.

" Behave Satsuki. The agreement had already been made. Now my dear, since Itachi is clearly not a suitable choice due to him being the same gender." Mikoto began, unaware of the sigh of relief and little victory dance Itachi had in his head. He was truly worried for a bit if his mother was going to make him marry another guy that was younger then him. That was just ew. He suddenly felt like throwing up now. He only tuned back in when Satsuki stood up abruptly and spoke harshly.

" I am not marrying some masked freak who hasn't even spoken one word since coming here. "

The brother in Itachi could empathise with his sister. Obvious the choice had already been decided by his mom. If the glare Naruto was giving to Satsuki and how his eyes darkened even more when she insulted him was anything to go by. After all his father and mother had been in an arranged marriage, which didn't turn out so well. And Satsuki by nature was a closed off person, only speaking to her brother when he would force her to speak to him and or Mikoto. That didn't mean Satsuki didn't love her family, know he knew she did.

But well life was hard for clans, especially ones who's blood was as rich as theirs. Itachi often saw Satsuki being hounded by suitors of both sexes. And knew his mother often dealt with many clan heads who wanted to arrange a marriage. Not too mention Satsuki took her shinobi training serious. And ever since the clan massacre, had become a darker girl then she used to be. Training till she nearly collapsed. Anything remotely feminine she owned had been thrown away in favour of boy clothes. Even her hair while a bit unruly was tomboyish.

" The situation maybe unpleasant for now Satsuki. But this decision was made twelve years ago and we will honor it. After all, right now our family is small. And we have lost much faith in the village. Think of this as a means of gaining some of that recognition back."

" So you're selling us off then?" she didn't wait for a response instead she blew a bang from her face and left the living room. But not before calling out. " I will be damned if I marry some masked loser." The house rattled from her door slamming shut.

" Well, I say that went well." Anko chimed in.

" Quite, but I didn't expect anything less. I would be worried if she didn't react. Now lets show you you're rooms."

" Right, come on whiskers. Oh Mikoto-san are pets allowed on this grounds?"

" Uh not domestic ones no, shinobi animals I suppose why."

Not even seconds later Naruto let out a loud whistle. Anko only grinned devilishly as did Naruto under his mask. Both Itachi and Mikoto blinked in concern as to what exact type of animal were they talking about. After all both knew of Anko's affiliation with snakes. Never in a hundred years would they have ever dreamt of the animal that soon came charging into their home earning a deep.

" Oh my."

" What the hell?" from both son and mother.

**Chapter one done. I was going to do a bleach one but decided to put it on the back burner. Also attitudes will differ to fit my needs. Now I wont say much as I wont ruin anything. But Sasuke erm Satsuki might seem out of character but understand. In this fic she has her mom and itachi. So she is not going to be all emo, she is still going to be strict, etc. but not totally sociably retarded as canon sasuke.**

**And yeah I gave Naruto kushinas hair color thought why not. And the idea of the whole marriage thing I give credit to ranma ½ one of the best comedy manga of all time. Anways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Most of my chapters will be around the 13k word mark maybe more. I just wanted to keep this chapter short as it is more of a prologue then anything else.**


	2. Not what I expected

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Moon light fire kitsune: I wanted him to have kushina's hair. Most of the time when Naruto does its because he is female. So I figured why not give him his mom's hair as a boy?**

**To both randompudding and demonfox2140: you are just going to need to wait and see. **

**I will add disclaimers as I need them. I don't own street fighter, Capcom does. Snk owns fatal fury, and king of fighters, and Rumiko takashi owns ranma one half**

**Chapter two: Not what I expected.**

The Uchiha home was abuzz with activity. Two days it had been since the Arrival of Naruto and Anko. And it wasn't just the Uchiha home that had been busy. The Shinobi council and village were of course now aware of Uzumaki's return. Already the harsh whispers of demon, and monster began to spread already. It was only fortunate the council really didn't care too much, so they left him alone.

But of course rumors travel fast. And already the Uchiha family had heard and seen the villager's reaction of Naruto returning. Mikoto and Itachi who of course knew where their disdain from the red-head came from only felt anger towards their fellow villagers. Satsuki, of course was curious about this, but said nothing. She just remained quiet when Itachi had taken her and Naruto out the other day for some supposed bonding time. Key word being supposed, Satsuki and Naruto barely talked and sent each other constant glares. Still, her curiosity remained.

Naruto to her was a weird kid. When he spoke it was fast, excitable to the point of being hyper. He even had an annoying verbal tick. He was friendly enough to her mom and elder brother. But she could see a lot of the time he talked he wasn't really in the conversation. As if what he was saying was well rehearsed. Otherwise most of the time he hung around Anko. Itachi much to her displeasure had seemed to take a great liking to him. He expelled energy, never sitting still even during eating he was always doing something with his body. The boy just couldn't sit still and it annoyed her.

She had yet to see his face, even when eating. So of course her twelve year old mind had brought on images of what he possibly looked like under his mask. From fish lips to buck teeth, to a giant mole on his cheek. Ugh, she groaned that damn annoying brat was taking too much of her time. Scurrying about her room, getting dressed, she slowly opened her dresser drawer. She had discovered Naruto was a prankster. The boy yesterday after being scolded by her, had planted a few snake in the cans in her drawer. Her face darkened, the prank while annoying wasn't why she now detested the boy. The kid had put the damn trap in her underwear drawer. It took Itachi and Anko to hold her back from killing the perverted masked child.

Her traitorous brother chuckled when she was forced to explain why she was trying to run Naruto through with her sword. Even her own damn mother had a twinkle of amusement in her eye and didn't reprimand the boy like she had been doing when he swore. Turning her head when the sound of fighting resounded through the backyard she watched through her window, a spectacle that actually impressed her.

" Come Naruto-kun, let's see what you got shall we?" Itachi said, dressed in his usual turtle neck long sleeved shirt, and black shinobi pants. He stood near one of the many bamboo poles that decorated the outdoor training grounds. The backyard was huge, with a large koi pond, statues of animals and warriors, streams, and large boulders, and a bamboo forest. The perfect training ground for any elemental affinity.

" Yeah yeah I am so going to whip yer ass." Naruto boasted. " Believe it. " wearing the same mask, and earrings as before Naruto grinned under his mask. His training garb consisted of the same tabi gloves, kung-fu slacks, and a long sleeved orange kung fu shirt. His feet pushed into the ground, his body coiling and crouching low to the earth. "_A very unorthodox stance"_, Itachi noted, "_almost like an animal that's about to pounce."_

In a flash Naruto leapt into the air lashing out with crescent kick. The attack was easily avoided by the elder boy, who side stepped out of the way. He was unprepared when Naruto in mid jump twisted his body lashing out with a straight kick which Itachi caught in his hand, surprising the jinchuriki.

Satsuki watched as Naruto despite being far out classed by Itachi's speed and skill displayed a brilliant arsenal of aerial attacks that even she was impressed by. The boy it seemed defied gravity and logic. Leaping onto the bamboo poles, and twisting his body in ways that would break a normal man in half. Ran close to the ground, making it harder to hit him by minimising his mass.

" Hi Ms Uchiha is Satsuki up yet?" a very familiar voice reached the young girl's ears.

" Shit." She swore and rushed to get dressed. It wouldn't bode well for someone to find Naruto in her home. While she didn't care, she did at the same time. She wasn't ashamed, just angered over the whole engagement. But she also dreaded others knowing as it would mean just one big head ache, especially if the hentai horde ( sorry had to bring in some ranma here) got wind of it. Kami only knows what the biggest pain in her ass would do if he found out.

Her door slammed, and she rushed down stairs and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes peeled from Sakura who was sitting near the table, ready for the academy a cup of tea in her hand, body frozen. Her own emerald eyes were locked onto Naruto who was dripping with sweat, and sporting a few cuts and bruises thanks to Itachi who was smiling softly. Just why for once in her life could life not be kind to her. She ate her veggies, went to the academy listened to her mom, and tried not to murder her brother for all the crap he gave her. So she rightfully thought that she didn't deserve the giant big ole middle finger the gods above kept giving her.

" Who's this?" Sakura asked slowly.

" _Damn it mouth move, say something anything, kami please."_

" Oh this is Satsuki's fiancé Sakura-chan." The grin Itachi gave was merciless, his eyes specifically locked onto her. " Isn't that right dear sister?"

Sakura slowly turned her head to Satsuki who's face morphed into sheer rage at her cruel brother.

" Is it true?" Sakura asked, trying to slowly process the piece of information she had been given. It was custom for her to come over each morning and walk with Satsuki to the academy. They had been friend for years, and became like sisters. Sakura after all was the only one who was actually honest to Satsuki and didn't suck up to the girl. Unlike everyone else who treated her like she was a princess or loathed her.

Balling her fists, every single curse word she knew ran through her head, including hundreds of way to murder her brother. " Satsuki dear, you going to answer your friend?" Mikoto asked.

" _No I am not, I am going to murder Itachi, then you for this engagement, and then I…"_ her thoughts were interrupted when she was pulled, literally into someone. Her feet were next to a pair of dirty feet, which as she slowly looked up, she took in the body that was Naruto who was eye smiling and had an arm wrapped around her.

What the fuck?

" Oh yeah, the tomboy here is my girl now. Hehe believe it."

Tomboy? His girl?

" Naruto." She whispered.

" yeah sweety?" she could practically see the grin on his face, as he spoke. He pulled her even closer, her mind nearly shutting down at the close contact of the two.

" Can you do me a favour?"

" Anything babe."

Was he trying to be suave or something with how he spoke? She grit her teeth, the room was deadly silent, all eyes focused on Naruto who was holding Satsuki close. She smiled darkly, her bangs dropping, casting a shadow over her eyes.

" DRY UP AND DIE YOU ASSHOLE!" she roared, and upper-cutted the boy sending him literally head first into the ceiling.

" Damn." Was all that was said. Which the single word came from Itachi who stared in awe at the boy who had been knocked into and through the ceiling. Leaving the lower part of his torso dangling in the air, lifeless.

KAI

" Holy kami-sama I am dreaming right, tell me I am dreaming? You, the ice princess of the Leaf engaged to a boy. I mean a real life boy, not something conjured in your brooding head? Holy smokes this is huge. This is like a damn miracle, oh this is going to be huge."

Sakura babbled, next to a fuming Satsuki as the two walked to school. Today was the graduation day of the academy. A day that wold determine the next generation of shinobi that will protect the leaf village. It was also a day in which Sakura Haruno would forever remember. It was well known that Satsuki was a boy hater, and had few interests outside of training to grow stronger. Which Sakura couldn't blame the girl, after all her clan that once ranged in the hundreds was cut down to a measly three people. And the fact that every boy in their class was essentially a pervert who practically threw themselves at the raven haired girl. An every girl minus Sakura hated her.

So yes she was introverted, and a suspected lesbian by many including Sakura. Which was why she was essentially spazzing out from her shock of seeing not only a boy in the Uchiha home that wasn't a jounin or Itach. But a boy who was engaged to the as that kid put it 'tomboy'.

" He is not my fiancée, my mother arranged it." Satsuki grunted, hands stuffed in her pockets. She was for as long as she could remember a tomboy. Her clan was strict, her father stricter. It was hard to be a woman in her clan. And yes Uchiha pride ran through her, she just could never bring herself to wear female clothing, or anything remotely feminine. So she dressed like a boy, fought like a boy, kept her hair short, with only the bangs being slightly long, and acted like a boy. Or as Sakura would describe a brooding emo.

" Oh well that is so romantic. I can see it now, the two of you hating each other. Always fighting, wanting to rip into each other. Then he saves you, you fall in love, and you repay him by giving him the best fuc-"

" Sakura, shut up. I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole lit aflame. You read too much romance manga."

A raspberry was rewarded for her interruption of Sakura's fantasy. " Still, he must have some feelings for you, he practically hugged you right?"

She stopped at the thought of that. She could barely remember his hug, as she was so angry at him for touching her. She furrowed her brow, they disliked each other right? He for the last two days would insult her by calling her an uncute tomboy, or insulting her physique. She would call him a baka, or masked freak or some other derogative word. Hell they even barely kept their composure and not kill one another, until this morning when she upper cutted him like Ryu from that street fight comic she read. She grinned, that felt good driving that fool into the ceiling.

Its not like he ran on all one hundred watts of brain power as is. The kid was hyper, annoying, babbled about anything and everything. So what if he lost a few more brain cells? He Boasted way too much about his skills despite Anko, and now Itachi handing him his ass in a fight. She wondered for a moment if the kid was dropped on his head multiple times as a baby. Honestly, he was disgusting. Last night at dinner her stuck his chopsticks in his nose and proceeded to bark like a sea lion. Just how the hell did he do that without breaking his mask?

" I prefer not to think about him, it gives me a head ache when I do. "

" Tomboy, hey tomboy, wait up."

She groaned. For one damn moment could that idiot leave her alone. She quickened her pace. He still caught up to her easily however, and had a bandage on his head. She smirked, satisfied with her handy work.

" How rude, my fiancée won't even wait up for her fiancé. I am wounded so wounded. Right here in my heart."

" A shame the wound is not fatal."

" So mean." Naruto whined. Sakura laughed, in all the time she had known Satsuki, not even Itachi had gotten under skin as much as this new kid. Strange she had never seen him before, so being natural curiosity she already had one hundred and two questions that were on the tip of her tongue. She had to admit, seeing Satsuki getting so worked up was a great source of entertainment. She had

" So I am so sorry I didn't get your name earlier?"

Naruto turned to Sakura. Damn she had the oddest hair color, it reminded him of pepto bislmol, but she had nice eyes at least. " Well I got many names. Like the humanoid typhoon, knucklehead, baka, idiot, annoying little turd, the women's pet. But I just prefer Naruto. You're Sakura right?"

She gaped, and even Sastsuki turned to look at him. He spoke so casually when spouting off all the monikers. And neither girl could dissuade between the monikers that were indeed given and fake. They all just suited him, except the last one which caused Sakura to laugh. The kid was, from the few seconds she talked to him had her undivided attention. The way he walked, hands tucked behind his head, bobbing side to side slowly. Or the way he shuffled his feet, too lazy to walk properly. Yet despite the almost relaxed way he walked, she wasn't willing to write him off as lazy. No she had seen the cuts and bruises he had on him when he came into the house. Which at least said he trained.

Unless he was lazy like Shikamaru and only applied himself when needed. Her analytical mind couldn't confirm that, as he wore now a long baggy Chinese orange and blue silk shirt with long sleeves, a pair of blue sun glasses, which hid his blue eyes, and body. So she couldn't tell if he had muscle underneath those clothes or not. What she could see was while he was tall for their age, he had a narrow frame.

" Sakura Haruno is my name, and I got the privilege of being emos friend here." She jerked her thumb to Satsuki. Naruto laughed, his voice was rough, husky and was quite pleasant to listen to.

" So which village you from, I don't think I've ever seen you around before?"

This got the raven haired girl's attention. All she knew was the kid had travelled a lot, according to Anko. She had already knew he was from the village, after all if this boy's mom knew her mom he had to live here at some point.

" Oh from here. Moved away when I was a wee little lad." He grinned. " Been to a few towns with my bitch of a sister, and grandparents. But thanks to my mom who must have been drunk, am now arranged to the tomboy here."

Sakura listened, studying him. He had answered one of her questions without her asking. He was obviously not going to discuss anything else, something told her this. He answered too fast, but figured it was none of her business so she didn't press on.

" Stand aside." Came Satsuki's voice drawing both teens attention. )ne by one she crackled her knuckles, her pace quickened to a near all out sprint towards the academy.

" They will never learn." Sakura sighed, and watched Satsuki run ahead. When the sound of a stampede thundered across the ground. Battle cries rang through the air. And out of the academy gates came charging at least twenty boys all wielding bokken, kunai, to bo staffs and their bodies.

" What the hell?" came the red heads voice. He had seen many things on his journeys but a stampeded of boys was something he could honestly say he had never seen before.

" The hentai horde." The pinkette mumbled, as if it was obvious.

" Come again?"

" Last year a declaration was made, that if any boy were to defeat your fiancée, they could date her. So every day the same boys over and over charge out, hoping to beat her. But…it never bodes well for them, you better jump."

Confused for a moment, Naruto barely leapt out of the way and onto the academy gate as one kid went flying like a football landing god knows where. It was mesmerising, and quite screwed up in Naruto's opinion. He was many things, pervert being one of them. But to try to hit a girl and force them to date you was just fucked up. He felt his body about to leap down to help Satsuki if just out of principle. That was unneeded as each boy fell, some by the twos from well timed kicks or throws. Teeth flew, noses broke, blood stained the ground. The mobs groans rang out like a bad symphony. They had out numbered Satsuki, but she had out classed them. And he was impressed.

When it was safe he leapt down from his perch, Sakura landing a few feet away. He whistled, taking in satisfaction that his fiancée knew how to fight at least. She huffed, and patted her shirt, never once did she break a sweat.

" Losers."

" No my feisty wolf, in love and attention seeking. " came a snide tone of a figure who stood under a willow tree. Slowly, almost dramatically the figure walked out from under the tree. He had brown hair, red fang markings on his cheek, and was as tall as Naruto, wearing a grey sweater with fur lining on the hood. And a…

" What the fuck is that on your head dude. Don't you know wearing animal hats is like fucked up? What are you davy crocket or something?"

Either girl couldn't help the snort of laughter that came from Naruto's cry. The boy appeared right in front of the brunette, and poked the white thing on his head, which came to life and barked, snapping its jaws at him, causing him to leap back.

" Oh my god it's a ghost hat…oh kami."

" You idiot this is Akamaru, who the hell are you?"

" uh what's an Akamaru?"

" My ninja hound you moron." Kiba spat.

" That's a dog? That's just a giant white rat. Oh and isn't it custom for one to give owns name first? Peta hater."

The boy growled, his slitted eyes narrowing dangerously at the insults. Especially when Sakura began to laugh in front of him. The puppy leapt off of his head and onto the ground, growling like his master.

" Wait I know its Fido. Right. Or kibbles?"

" His name is Kiba Inuzuka, they use ninja hounds. And he is the one who made the decree about beating Satsuki in combat." Sakura said, making it a point to bring to attention he was the cause of the fight.

" Its customary if one wishes to claim and alpha the bitch must be submitted.s"

Satsuki turned, fists clenching eyes flashing dangerously. The way he spoke, made her feel like property that needed to be claimed. And she was no prize to claim. Rounding on Kiba, hands raising to attack, and unleash the rest of her fury from the hentai horde when.

" So, you're the bastard then that caused my fiancé to have to fight off a bunch of idiots every morning?" the tone from Naruto was deathly calm. Both girls silently shivered, he stood just a tad straighter, head cocked to the side, fingers twitching.

" Fiance? You're her fiancé?" Kiba sapat. " I will not let some omega to court Satsuki without beating me first." Kiba let loose a growl, spit flying from his mouth. A rage he never felt bubbled inside of him as he charged toward Naruto. Akamaru followed.

Nartuo gave a quick look to Satsuki, and Sakura. Both were staring wide eyed as Kiba charged. A small crowd had gathered from all the shouting. One, two three quick swipes from Kiba, his sharp claw like fingers racked at Naruto who danced away from the vicious strikes. Akamaru leapt in an attempt to bite, but missed when Naruto back flipped away. Kiba gave chase like a cat chasing a mouse.

" Who is that fighting Kiba?"

" Does the kid have a death wish?"

Some of the kids asked amongst themselves. Kiba, desperate, put as much force behind a right cross which connected with Naruto's jaw snapping his head to the side, but the rest of his body didn't move. " Game over punk." Kiba taunted.

Behind his glasses, Naruto slowly moved his eyes to Kiba, his mask crinkled from a grin forming. That was when Kiba pulled his hand back when his hand began to hurt. His middle finger was dislocated, and his index finger swelling. His mouth parted in an o, his hand shaking from the searing pain. Naruto, opened his mouth moving his jaw back and forth a couple of times popping his jaw, and walked past the Inuzuka when one of the senseis began to walk towards the kids.

" Yo sorry sensei just sparring a bit, and got out of hand." Naruto chuckled nervously. His hand rubbing the back of his head bashfully. The sensei stopped, and gave the boys a long look before sighing and ordering Kiba to the nurse's office to get his hand fixed. He gave a warning glare to Naruto, who pulled his left eye lid did when the sensei turned away.

When the sensei was out of sight, Naruto turned to Kiba and stared long and hard at the boy. He pulled his glasses down just a bit, his stormy eyes locking onto Kibas own dark eyes. The silent threat was conveyed.

_Attack her again, and you die._

Naruto could honestly say he disliked Satsuki for many reasons. But even for a twelve year old, he was raised around three women who beat into him manners. He could in a sense understand Kiba's dog mentality. But that was for animals not humans to dominate their mate. The red-head was pretty sure he wouldn't tolerate any girl being bullied like that. So he didn't pay any further attention to his anger.

" Naruto you're going to be late come on." Sakura called, snapping him from his musings. He nodded and went inside as the other kids too filed into class.

Kai

The morning fight had gone viral. Everyone was speaking about the kid who stood up to Kiba Inuzuka, and walked away unscathed. The gossip spread by the students who saw the fight already had taken on a wild life of its own. Already the fight was exaggerated that Kiba was beaten down, to killed, and sent home crying. And the new kid who stood up to Kiba, good lord, some of the things the girls said had Iruka honestly wondering if the girls in his class were all perverts. He too of course had heard the rumors and had even seen Kiba walk in with a sour look upon his face and his middle finger wrapped.

Not many kids stood up to Kiba and walked away. He was one if not the toughest in this class next to one or two students. The kid wasn't a bad kid in Iruka's mind, very delusional about his views upon his peers and the world. But overall he wasn't a bad kid. Even if he should have been expelled from starting the whole hentai horde issue. But Iruka in his tenure of being a teacher and shinobi easily avoided pondering on the rumors. Plus a teacher's aide had come in handing him a letter from the Hokage.

The letter and contents of it had snared Iruka's being. Today was the genin exam. Some students would soon be wearing hita-ates others would be held back. He had watched each of his students try as hard as they could to get here. Wait well maybe not all of his students tried so hard. He looked up at the kids who were nervously looking at Satsuki, wanting to go and ask her out but were sporting bandages from her earlier fury.

He smiled and looked to the door where the subject of the letter stood. He had in his years of service to the village seen many prodigies come and go. Some graduating when they were eight and seven, which was unheard of even in other villages. But to be given a recommendation from the Hokage to allow this student to take an exam when Iruka knew essentially nothing about. That was unheard of. Still despite the ill feeling that churned his gut he couldn't refuse his lord.

Brown orbs looked to the class, the students remained lost in their own world even when he cleared his throat. He pursed his lips, and kindly asked for their attention, his request fell on deaf ears.

" SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION."

He smiled when the chatting stopped and every one shuffled, facing him. Were the kids scared of his big headed jutsu, when they were little yes. Now they were just annoyed when he yelled and had submitted to having to pay attention less they faced one of Iruka's verbal tirades.

" Thank you oh so much for paying attention. Now class, today a student will be joining us in the genin exams. It seems he has been travelling abroad the elemental nations studying the shinobi arts. Naruto Uzumaki please come and introduce yourself."

One, two three steps and an abrupt turn with hand in front of his forehead in a salute. " Sir yes sir I am Naruto Uzumaki sir." He barked in military fashion. Taken aback at the fierceness from the kid. He wanted to smile, if only for the hope that one of his students was serious about the coming exams.

" Right…uh you don't need to salute me, the gesture is appreciated though. Go find a seat and I will call you when its time for your exam."

The boy nodded and spun to face the class looking for a seat. Finding one near a kid wearing sun glasses and a trenchcoat he marched up the stairs, all eyes were upon him and nobody made a sound. Human nature, when faced with something new would act in one of a couple ways. Excited at the prospect of change, or hesitant and fear. The kids of the class were hesitant when the new began to march up the steps. Everyone turned in their seat as he walked by, ignoring the squeaky sound that trailed behind the new boy.

That was until he stopped by a kid who he had recognised getting knocked senseless by Satsuki. He glared down at the boy who put up a brave face. If only for show. And that was when the class heard the unmistakable sound of what resembled a fog horn, mixed with a roar coming from the kid. Everyone blinked, once twice three times before a chorus of " eeews' and even some ' god damn what crawled up you ass and died' rang out in chaos as everyone tried to move away from Naruto. Who grinned with relief.

" Oh yeah so much better, shouldn't have eaten that extra spicy wasabi and hot sauce with my breakfast."

Turning to face the front row, his clothes wafting the fart that still drifted from his butt. " Listen up. My Name is Naruto, and I am going to become Hokage. Believe it." He proudly declared. He scanned the room slowly, Sakura had a mixed reaction from gross, amused and simply what the hell. And Satsuki had her head buried in her arms shaking her head back and forth.

This day would be the day the class learned that Naruto was someone you didn't want to mess with. If only for the fact that Naruto and his cunning trickster mind would do far more damage to you then his fists ever could. And the poor kid who had the misfortune of being right next to Naruto when he farted was the first to suffer from one of many pranks, was passed out in his seat.

The chaos he caused took a good five minutes to settle, windows were opened and nearly torn from their hinges all for the sake of fresh air. Even Iruka had clutched his desk to settle his wobbly legs. And he swore he heard someone outside of his class shout out about skunks. Plopping himself in the only vacant seat, right next to the kid who Naruto wondered if he was some insane unibomber, or going to rob a bank with the way he dressed.

" Yo."

" Good morning, an interesting way to greet and present yourself to your peers. "

Awkward and monotonous was the way the boy spoke. As if reciting a pre written dialogue, his voice lacked emotion. " Uh yeah well they deserved it." He commented, his eyes glancing quickly to Satsuki who was being badgered by Sakura. The boy catching his eye followed his gaze then looked down to where Kiba was glowering at Naruto.

" Their actions are less then honourable and denounce their maturity. "

" Uh…okay?, names Naruto."

" Shino Aburame."

An Aburame, he had heard of that name before. He knew there was something special about this clan his big brother had told him so. But for the life of him the importance of the name eluded him. They were a shinobi family that much he could recall.

" **Kit they are a living hive for their Kikai bugs. They use bugs as a weapon in battle. I fought some when I uh was going ballistic on this place. Their bugs can drain chakra from their enemy. "**

A voice boomed inside of his head, alarming Naruto momentarily before he recognised the voice.

" _Oh fuzzy why haven't ya spoken to me. I thought we were tight man, like two peas in a pod. "_

" **Annoying whelp, sigh, this place brings back memories I wish to forget. So forgive me oh ankle gripper for not being in the most talkative of moods. "**

He frowned at the sharp tone from his tenant. The two considered each other friends, after all the crap they had gone through. At first they were enemies, Naruto hating the Kyuubi's very existence, and vice versa. But they had eventually decided to put up with one another, which soon respect form then friendship. He couldn't blame the kitsune though, for he too really didn't wish to return to this town, he much rather have stayed travelling.

" Excuse me." Shino called, as he walked around Naruto, and made his way down to the class. Many of the kids sent wary glances to the trench coat wearing boy. The amount of respect he had for the kids was already teetering on the edge. Seeing them scoot away as he walked down that steps snapped the thin threads of respect he had. Like a light bulb, he remembered now his elder brother telling him many tales of how fierce the Aburame were. They were masters of their art, what that art was he was never told. To shun someone for being born into a family who wielded bugs was stupid, even dumber was those bug wielders protected this village. Naruto looking over to Satsuki who was staring out at the window, then to Shino frowned under his mask. Emotions he had long forgot over the Leaf village were rearing their ugly head and fast.

As he watched each student take the exam and either return smiling proudly, or not returning at all. He couldn't help but wonder a bit sardonically, just what sort of damn standards does this village have if they allow people to practically beat the tar out of a girl to date. And not do anything about it. He sighed, his life was going to become very interesting soon enough.

**Chapter two done. I am not proud of this chapter as I struggled to write it. I was going to keep going but I decided to end it here as I didn't want to drag it out. I know I said most of my chapters will be around the 13k word mark and they will be. Or I hope they will be. These first two chapters are just getting the ball going.**

**Now to answer some possible questions. Kiba and his attitude will be explained later. and as for Naruto defending Satsuki when he cant stand her yet he came to her aid. Despite their hostility to each other they wont be cruel. I cant write a cruel Naruto. And he has morals, even if his morals. And any decent guy would probably get pissed seing others force themselves onto a girl. **

**Lastly I know Naruto is acting weird going from serious, to hyper and spazstick. I have designed him after one of my favourite manga toons which I will not reveal. You can guess if you want. I will reveal it eventually. Next chapter I am looking forward to writing I got some ideas in my head already. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter I will have out in a few days and the story begins to really start with next chapter. **

**Ta ta for now.**

**Oh look down at the bottom of your screen, see that button that says review? Please click it.**


	3. Enter Hinata

**Hmm not many reviews from the last chapter. Ah well as long as the reviews are positive I don't mind having not hundreds of them. **

**Sorry for the delays I been studying for my insurance exams which I am now done with and prays to god I pass.**

**Demonfox: while I am not incorporating the neko-ken as to do so would give Naruto a huge weakness. I do have him with a couple fears one humorous, one not so much. Also I won't say which techniques I use from ranma. But when you do see the techniques you will probably get to understand my Naruto's fighting style a lot more. And his philosophy, attitude etc. well I hope so at least. **

**And while I am borrowing elements from ranma, kiba in this fic aint as thick as a brick shit house like kuno. His attitude will be explained way later, I am thinking chunin exam to give you an idea so not for a while. And yes I will say this I do at least got a Kodachi planned mwahahah. Which my character who I use will either get me flames or laughs, I hope it's the latter hehe.**

**As for mouse and Ryoga, while I wont have the heated friend, some times ally, mostly hate relationship like ryoga and ranma . I do got someone to be a rival for Naruto which you will just have to see.**

**And yes he will love pranks. I can't take that away the pranks man that's makes Naruto who he is. And no he isn't a red haired ranma. The idea I got for Naruto which as the chapters go on and his and other characters persona are developed you will see who I borrowed inspiration from. I will say this the ranma/akane love, humor, and rival thing I am borrowing from. You can pm me if you want and I can reveal stuff in a message if you want.**

**Also to my readers if anyone wants to beta let me know. otherwise my grammar is just slightly better then a first grader drop out, my spelling is okay. And all of this is un-beta. I tried using my wife but she laughed as she thinks I am a big dork for liking manga which I am **

**Legend**

" Normal speech "

" _internal speech "_

' _emphasis '_

' **Jutsu '**

" _**Kyubi thoughts "**_

" **Kyubi speaking "**

**Chapter three. : Enter Hinata.**

Five days five bloody days he had returned and already there were fifty complaints on his desk from various mishaps. If one could call it that. He read through complaint by complaint, ignoring most of them because despite the seriousness of the complaints. He couldn't help but laugh at a few of the complaint issues. Such as stink bombing the Inuzuka compound, stealing of various under clothes, tie-dying them and stapling them to various buildings with the owners name on them.

Laxative being mixed into the various water fountains the Leaf had. How the hell that one was done was beyond his ability to understand. These pranks were non-malicious, well save for the Inuzuka one as the whole village heard the agonising howls of the canines of the dog clan. Some pranks were a bit more malicious, but the one prank that had Hiruzen absolutely flabbergasted along with the whole village was the huge eye sore right outside of his office. How in the hell did Naruto Uzumaki paint the Hokage mountain with bright neon colors depicting the stone faces of the four Hokage's with funny faces and silly captions.

Oh he was annoyed as his face had blood trickling down the nose and blushing cheeks while having the words ' he he he' painted next to his mouth like some creepy weirdo. While the villagers called for the boy to be punished even though he had not been caught in any of his pranks. Hiruzen saw what the pranks silently explained. The security and quality of the Leaf shinobi had waned, if Anbu couldn't catch the culprit or even notice the boy doing this. Then who was to say the village could detect potential spies?

With that revelation he had quickly changed the team the boy was going to be on. Which was his other problem, a very big problem that was currently sitting right in front of him. Danzo and the two elders, Koharu and Homura stood in front of him. At one time he respected the trio. But deceit, undermining his authority to the point of being borderline traitor had sullied that respect. Pushing his paper work to the side, his chair creaked when he leaned back. Sarutobi often tried to be as polite as possible, always wanting to see the positive side of things. Sometimes it was hard to do so, especially with all the blood shed he had seen during his time as a shinobi.

Peace was the path he often tried to tread, always up for negotiations. That didn't mean he wasn't willing to strike out with an iron fist if he needed to. His wrinkled face settled into an impassive state, while he considered himself well seasoned with the political world, and a very silver tongue. The three people before him didn't get to where they were on physical skill alone and could rival anyone with their keen mind.

" You know I have a door, ever heard of knocking? Or better yet making an appointment?"

Neither of the elders before him expressed any emotion from Hiruzen's sarcastic tone. It was a newer side to the man that he had acquired only in the last few years. They would not be fobbed off so easily though.

" I don't believe we require an appointment, our status should dictate as such."

Homura spoke up, his glasses dipping just down the bridge of his nose. His face was even more wrinkled then Hiruzen's. The Hokage in response lit his pipe and took a long puff of his old pipe. It was a gift from him from a man he had to fight long ago, the two fought for five hours before his foe was defeated. In an act of kindness the professor had spared his enemy who had given him the pipe as a sign of friendship. He smiled inwardly at thinking of the man who he barely bested that day.

" Your titles mean nothing, if I recall I revoked any authority the three of you hold. Including the council. So yes like everyone else you do need to make an appointment. Less you wish to get on my bad side. Now as I do have important matters at hand, why are you here? I'm sure you three aren't here to grace me with your pleasant company."

His brow lifted in amusement when Homura's lips turned into a frown at the disrespect given. Koharu the female elder laid a hand upon Koharu, he was a man with little patience and it wouldn't do well for him to lose his cool. Especially to the man before them while old, was possibly even more dangerous than he was in his youth.

" Yes, our past actions have warrant a lack of trust I reckon. We have come to discuss the return of Naruto Uzumaki. And his whereabouts for the last seven years."

He should have known. The Uzumaki boy was always a touchy subject with everyone. Many had lost their loved ones not only on the day of the Kitsune's attack. But others lost friends and comrades from the events seven years ago. His features morphed, making him look much older then he was.

" I wont discuss where he was, to do so would endanger him. And I won't do that. However his return was due to an agreement made long ago. And usually I wouldn't discuss this. However as you are aware of the rumors, he is engaged to Satsuki Uchiha. That is why he returned. Koharu-chan, Homura-san, Danzo-san. " He stood up walking to his large window. Below many kids were walking around playing, parents giving chase trying to reign in their kids.

Shinobi also walked the roads, some he was proud of, others he frowned at. His head touched the cool glass, a sigh parting from his lips. " Many years ago we were a team. A very dysfunctional team, but were fought together. We fought for the same goals to protect our home our village. We all believed in the will of fire, after all neither of you can honestly tell me you don't believe in it."

" To say you don't would insult the First Hokage, and the Senju clan. Their vision was of a grand prosperous village free of stereotyping, prejudice, hate. A village that would welcome and protect those needing help. But would not be fearful to crush our enemies if needed. Yet their beautiful dreams, the once mighty tree has become uprooted. Its leaves drying out like fauna in autumn. Is their dreams nothing but an illusion?"

He turned to face his former comrades who two wore a confused expression, the third merely stared impassively. The will of fire, the motto of the Leaf village. One would fight stronger, and longer if protecting ones friends and family. That was Hashirama's belief. His teachings, and perhaps the greatest gift he gave to the village. Even they weren't immune to the old teaching. But they were confused as to what the Hokage was going on about.

" Hiruzen cut the riddles and elegant words. This is about the Jinchuriki who need we remind you of the events that transpired many years ago? And the risks that hover because of him? Turn him over to me, let him become a true weapon." The war-hawk spoke, his voice deep and raspy. Nothing like the once powerful tone he held in his youth.

" Oh Danzo you are blinded by your desire to justify your means, your own beliefs. I have executed your root members and need I remind you if I find any other root members I will kill you. Naruto is a genin under my command. Not yours, touch him you die. I failed to protect him once, just as the fourth Hokage requested. I won't do so again. None of us would be here if it wasn't for him keeping the kitsune sealed."

" You are too blinded to even understand what I mean. The leaves have become blinded due to their losses twelve years ago. Very few today understand what the will of fire is. When we become shinobi, the whole village becomes our family. Both shinobi and civilians become our brother and sisters. And they failed to uphold the fourth's wish. They soil his name and legacy by not protecting Naruto. So much so I had to send him away."

"The people's actions were enough to warrant their execution. But I refrained. After all if I killed all those who broke my laws there would be no village and my sensei would hand me my ass in the afterlife. If you came here to demand I hand Naruto over for you to destroy his emotion Or pull him out of the academy then you can just leave right now. In fact that is a good idea as I got work to do."

Turning away from his former comrades his heart ached with pain. He and his team mates well former ones had so much history. So many battles they fought in and now they were torn much like the team he had once taught. All because they had forgotten the first and second Hokage's teachings. Perhaps the battles they had fought had perverted their views, tainted their hearts so much so he didn't even recognise the three who were glaring at him as they left. Danzo keeping his eye on Hiruzen just a bit longer then what made him comfortable before he too left.

Flopping down in his chair he took another puff on his pipe, the tobacco filling his lungs. Smoking was bad for him, he knew so. But it was one of his stress reliefs. Which he so desperately needed. He was old, and unlike his youth he found it harder to recover from the many battles he had with his council. He was becoming wary, sleeping less. And was growing more tired by the day. He would not succumb though to his exhaustion, he loved the village too much to give up. Come hell or high water even if it killed him he would get someone anyone to once more embrace and remember what the will of fire was.

With an empty office, and hopefully no other sudden meetings he turned and glared at his mortal enemy. The one enemy he could never defeat, the one enemy who sat silently on his desk. Silently mocking him. Narrowing his eyes, temptation to perform a phoenix flower jutsu on his mortal enemy that was paper work. After all the complaints he could so easily ignore and he would. Naruto he loved the boy like a grandson. He was his god father after all. And yes he in his short time of being back had given him a damn migraine the size of the Hokage tower. But damn this village needed a kick up its ass and he was sure the prankster was more then happy to be the one to do so.

Sighing he grabbed another form and was about to fill it out when his door was thrown open, nearly scaring him to death. His pipe falling from his mouth from the start. " Oh what the hell do you want?" He grouched to the occupants who entered the room. " What the fuck has gotten your panties in a wad old man?" Anko asked, walking in and sitting down in a seat. The other person which was Itachi, bowed out of respect to his leader.

" Just some crazy old coots who need to be taken out and beaten like a rug."

Anko grinned, automatically assuming it was the elders who she and Itachi had passed by on their way in. Her grin soon changed. " Well too bad too sad, you got me to deal with now old man. Now care to explain why my application for being sensei to whiskers was denied?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi, veteran of two wars, and one of the strongest shinobi ever. Groaned, and contemplated jumping out of his window regardless if he lived or not. Were all of his shinobi whiney little brats that needed their diaper changed?

Kai

" Dear can you go wake up Naruto for me please. His breakfast is going to get cold." Mikoto asked her daughter. Satsuki looked up from her plate and scowled. No, she didn't particularly want to go and wake up the idiot. So she remained seated and continued to eat her breakfast. It wasn't her fault the moron was going to miss a good meal because he was too lazy to wake up in the morning.

" Satsuki stop being so stubborn. It's been five days and you have barely spoken to the boy. Give him a chance, get to know him I am sure you will like him when you do."

" No, I don't think I will. If you want to get to know him then you do it. I want nothing to do with him. Or this whole marriage fiasco. "

" Aww but I want to get to know you Saki-chan." Naruto called out cheerfully. Her brow twitched, and hands fisted tightly. Mikoto made some sort of an aww sound, and nudged her as if telling her ' see?' she rolled her eyes. Her mother was a stern loving mother. But was a big fool for romance.

" I'd rather date Kiba." She drawled and finished her breakfast and quickly hurrying out of the room. Anything to get away from her romance addicted parent and the pest that was Naruto.

" Dear where are you going?"

" Away from him. And I need to – "

" God damn it Itachi, you are not teaching them. I am. You don't know him or his skills." Anko screamed on the top of her lungs scaring everyone. The air suddenly began to thicken, a sense of dread filling the three occupants of the room.

" Someone pissed sis off." Naruto murmured quietly as he began to slowly make his way to the kitchen and back door. Satsuki followed, only Mikoto remained with a frown on her face from the vulgar language coming from the young woman.

" It is Hokage-sama's orders. " came Itachi's slightly shaking voice? Satsuki and Mikoto both looked to Naruto. Itachi was usually a man with a spine of steel and never sounded anything but confident. " Hey what are you looking at me for? I for once am innocent. I just got back from a morning jog."

Neither females believed him. Mikoto's brow rose, and Satsuki's mouth fell agape at the sight of her brother sporting cuts across his cheeks. Torn clothes lightly flecked with blood and a fat lip. And right behind him was possibly the devil incarnate who's eyes were blazing with hell fire and brimstone. Her lips peeled up into a snarl, kunai twirling between her fingers at a fast rate.

Each time she stomped, the floor boards creaked in protest. Anko was spitting fire and frankly Naruto wanted to get the hell away from her because she would take her anger out on him. She always did. And he didn't want his current clothing which was just a blue and black version of his normal shirts to be ruined. These were not his shinobi clothes so they couldn't take a pounding like his usual gear. So wisely he reached out and threw Satsuki into Anko, where the two collided and were sent sprawling to the floor.

" Did he just…." Itachi began. Stunned that Satsuki was possibly now going to die. He swore if she did he would avenger her. After he made sure Anko had sufficiently calmed down/

" Throw Satsuki to be sacrificed to the wolf. Yes he did." Mikoto finished, promising herself to hurt Naruto badly for throwing her daughter who was still dazed and confused as to what happened. Moaning, she had hit something hard, and heard her brother and mom gasped. And heard someone groan. Yet even though the thing she hit was solid she wasn't as hurt as she thought she was.

" Done fondling me kid?" a snarky voice drawled out. Her charcoal eyes widened and she looked up into the angry looking face of Anko. Furrowing her brow she hurried off the girl, frowning when she noticed just how fit and healthy the woman was. She had the body of a true kunoichi even if her attitude sucked.

" I am not a lesbian. " she spat, well it wasn't one of her strongest retorts, but she was unsure of what to think at the moment. She was just thrown like a ball by Naruto who was now nowhere to be seen. Straightening her clothes she was about to chase after

" Well I thank you for volunteering as my punching bag. Let's get to know each other shall we? After all, one day we will be sister in laws." Anko cackled and grabbed the back of Satsuki's shirt dragging the girl away to her doom. " No I don't want to get to know you, let me go damn it. NARUTO YOU ARE DEAD!"

Kai

Being a shinobi meant on has to train every day to keep in tip top shape. Honing your skills through hours of blood sweat and tears. Of exhausting your body till you couldn't move. Only to find the power to get up and keep on training. And one of the most gruelling forms of training was taijutsu and weapon usage. Your hands and body would break, skin would bleed and be torn. And callouses would form to toughen you up.

While many civilians found unblemished people good looking. For a shinobi the more scars one has the more attractive one was, it was a sign of their dedication and sacrifice for their job. The two core skills after all date back to pre ninjutsu, and if one had no chakra you had to rely on your mind, and body and tools. And right now Satsuki's taijutsu to be frank sucked. Her kenjutsu was decent, but also sucked in Anko's opinion.

For the last hour she had shown Satsuki first-hand a true shinobi's prowess by batting her around like a kitten with a ball of yarn. Her kunai deflected the girl's bokken or removing the weapon all together with ease. Her knees, palms, and elbows blocked and nearly broke Satsuki's hands, and feet. Her balance was while average it was not up to her expectations. Sending the girl into the dirt once again, blood dripping from the raven's lip she huffed.

" Okay you just suck. Seriously, what are you learning or training in?"

Her voice wasn't scathing, perhaps rude, but generally concerned. Despite her reputation as a pyscho sex loving bitch, or how her brother defined her as a sadistic lunatic. Wait okay so she was all those things, expect she didn't spread her legs for just anybody. She was appalled at how Satsuki fought very stiffly. She could easily telegraph the younger girl.

Satsuki fumed, and rose from the dirt, wiping the blood from her lip. Gripping her bokken, she sheathed it in the belt she had on. She was at least allowed to grab an obi to sheath her wooden blade in before being pummelled like a dirty rug by a bat or tennis racket. Her Uchiha pride rose up, nostrils flared, eyes narrowed. She growled out her disdain for the woman and her comments which Anko easily annoyed.

She hated this woman just as much as Naruto. After all she brought him back to the village right? Still she had to admit Anko had quite a bit of skill, not once did she land a hit on her or even come close. The woman dodged and weaved away from her blows like a snake. Striking with precision before slithering away and coiling up, readying her next five strikes. Each blow hurt and stung and elicited a grunt of cry of pain from her.

" God you Uchiha and your fucking pride. Honestly girly listen up. Your stupid intercepting fist and kenjutsu associated with it is not suited for you. Its designed to work with your Sharingan, and was designed by men. It's the utterly wrong style for you to use."

" Hn. It is my clan's style and I will master it. What do you know any ways?"

She bit back almost childishly. Her Uchiha blood being insulted made her angry. Didn't Anko know the history and strength of her clan? How their reputation struck fear into everyone? Readying her bokken again, Anko surprised the girl when she turned and went to sit on a rock. Her face plastered into a scowl.

" Yet I can whoop Itachi's ass in taijutsu." She retorted flippantly. Itachi being beaten in a fight? That wasn't something the young Uchiha could picture easily. Itachi was one of the strongest shinobi in the village. Holding the moniker of ' shadow of the sharingan' for his ability in going in, getting the mission done without even being caught. The man had no equal, except that weird guy Itachi mumbled about. Gay? Gant? Bah she couldn't remember the name of the shinobi Itachi often grumbled about.

She didn't wish to believe this violet haired woman could beat Itachi. She refused to believe it, if only out of sisterly pride and how she looked up to Itachi. Yet the woman's eyes reflected no signs of lies. Less she was an expert in espionage and lying. So she vocalised her doubt about the woman's claim. Which the woman smiled at.

" Kid you are a woman. Or girl right now. God I can't believe your brother hasn't noticed this. Listen your family's martial arts is designed to be used by men. As is the kenjutsu, and to use with the Sharingan which A you are not a man, less Naruto is fucked and I will humiliate him about. And B you don't have the sharingan. "

" So I bet you are wondering where I am going with this. So I will ask you this. What is the difference between a Shinobi and kunoichi? And I don't mean between a pussy and dick girl." She grinned almost lecherously.

Immediately Satsuki wanted to throw out an answer. But she held back if only due to her keen mind pointing out that the most obvious answers was not what Anko was probably looking for. And the gleam in the woman's eyes somehow conveyed to the girl for each wrong answer, a world of pain would be delved unto her.

So she thought, Shinobi while many used the term generally for both kunoichi and male ninja. Was in the traditional meaning what a male ninja was a shinobi, like a female ninja being a kunoichi. The cogs in her brain turned, highlighting the differences between the male and female ninja. Iruka's boring lectures came to the fore front, though she had trouble recalling anything in specific due to the man was a nice man, but bloody boring.

She chewed her lip in thought, men in general were stronger, could take a lot more punishment, and had by nature their jutsu were more devastating due to their vast amount of chakra. Where Kunoichi tended to be more agile, their jutsu were more durable due to smaller chakra reserves and better control. Which is why a lot more women were medics.

So she compared the two and broke them down into specific fields. Nit picking at all the differences she could find, and referencing them back to Anko's statement of the Uchiha intercepting fist being made by men. As well as kenjutsu. And slowly the answer formed, and she spoke.

" Men are stronger, can hit harder, are taller and have a longer reach usually. Kunoichi benefit usually in speed, agility and nimbleness, but sacrifice power and reach."

Expecting to be hit, she braced herself, Anko remained impassive and just stared at her until a grin formed. She nodded " Exactly. So if the requirements of your family's martial styles are designed by and for men. How can you utilise it to its fullest? Especially if it is supposed to be coupled withyour doujutsu which you don't have yet? You over extend your punches, you lack the power needed behind the blows."

" Tch."

Seeing Itachi being beaten by this woman was a bit more acceptable now. Itachi was skilled, but he once stated anyone could be beaten under the right conditions. " The intercepting fist is an average style of taijutsu, as is its kenjutsu. I know dozens of taijutsu and kenjutsu forms that would slaughter your family's style. Your family anyways specialise in genjutsu and ninjutsu. So it is not their strongest part. Yet if you were to be taught a style that you would benefit more from. Would you take it?'

The olive branch was extended. It stung to hear that her family was not the best in something. And the young girl didn't wish to accept it. If out of only Uchiha pride. After all she had done well enough from the training she got from Itachi and her mom that she was the top of her class. Yet the image of the man who slaughtered her family came to mind. How skilled was he that even Itachi struggled against him.

" Fine, train me then. But I still hate you."

" Meh fine by me. At least it will be funny when you hand Naruto his ass since he wouldn't be expecting you to know my fighting style. I would ask Naruto though to be taught his kenjutsu style…its one of the best styles the world has known. He has far from mastered in it, but he can teach you the beginning kata's for it." She said, finishing her sentence with a hesitant, quieter tone. Satsuki wasn't the best at reading expressions, but the sudden flicker of Anko's eyes was easily noticeable. The way she mentioned Naruto's style sounded almost well, she couldn't describe it. Anko's tone was just different.

Well that wasn't her issue anyways. She did savour the idea of beating up on the red haired bafoon. She knew, even if it was grudgingly his skill in taijutsu was well above hers. The way he flew through the air was like a swallow, meeting a falcon. Swift, agile, powerful. She hadn't seen anything like the way he flew. She forced those thoughts right out of her mind. she focused on the task at hand, and had to dodge a punch from Anko. Satsuki had more important matters, such as surviving this crazy woman.

Kai

" I missed this. " Naruto murmured. A flurry of emotion and memories washed through him one after another. This small ramen stand was still the same except for the small picture on the wall of him when he was little. He was sitting next to his brother with Anko grinning up at him. He smiled softly at the memory.

" We missed you Naruto-kun." Ayame, one of the owners of this small ramen stand said affectionately. She ruffled his unruly hair, placing a kiss on his brow. He blushed. Ayame was always nice to him, ever since he could remember. She had at one point had a crush on his brother, but the shinobi lifestyle and the perils associated with the job was too much for her to handle. So they had remained good friends. Even when Anko showed up.

Teuchi a man with peppered hair and ramen chef nodded in agreement. He always had a special place in his heart for the boy who kept the Kyubi at bay and saved them all. " You still got the best ramen in the world old man, believe it." Naruto grinned, pulling up his mask, he slurped the rich broth greedily, a loud burp and a sigh of content followed.

" Well of course, my ramen is the best in the world." Teuchi boasted, posing with his ladle being brandished like a sword. Ayame laughed lightly at her father. " Yes dad we know, all bow down before the ramen king." She jest, earning a guffaw from the pepper haired man.

" So this fiancée you told us about, is she cute?' Naruto blanched and looked away. " Hell no she is an uncute tomboy with a stick up her ass."

" Language young man." Ayame scolded earning a raspberry in return. " What is it with you women and me swearing, I can swear all I want, shit, crap, piss, ass OW" he yelped and clutched his head. He sent a glare to Ayame who was brandishing a wooden ladle that she had just hit him with. " That kind of language will not be tolerated in here. Now she can't be that bad can she?"

Giving her a look as if she had just grown a second head, " She has the personality of a badger." He exclaimed, Ayame rolled her eyes. Not believing the boy one bit. He had always been one to tell stories and exaggerate on things. And this was probably no different. He recounted and whined about Satsuki, while Ayame and Teuchi chided and lectured him on being nice and give the girl a chance. Stating she was probably just as upset as he was, if not more so. Naruto being stubborn though refused to believe such a thing.

After being served his many bowls of ramen, pigging out and talking a bit more with the Ichiraku owners he left with a happy belly, and content filling his being. He truly missed those two people. Deciding to take a stroll through the Leaf village, nothing had truly changed since he left. The buildings were the same, some were a bit more in a ruined state, and there were a few new ones. It was a shame in his mind.

The village itself was a beautiful place. With its tall mystic like trees that stood as tall as the Hokage tower. Quietly protecting the leaf village from outside threats. And the way the evening sun, cast a pinkish glow across the horizon as it slowly sank behind the sea, giving an image that the sky was on fire.

Or how when the sun rose and slowly would pierce the light mists that would hover just above the tree tops was truly a wondrous sight. It was a shame though the village was full of assholes, such as the civilian who just bumped into him purposefully. Yeah the Leaf village was truly a beautiful place, the people of the leaf village not so much. Pushing past another person who growled at him to watch where he was going. He broke off the main road and onto one of the less crowded side roads.

He briefly wondered for some reason if Satsuki was okay or not. His sister when training with you was quite vicious. But when she was in a foul mood was even more sadistic and brutal. Still he was pretty sure Anko wouldn't murder her, maim her maybe but not kill. He eye smiled, he was going to no doubt get the shit kicked out of him by the raven haired girl when they crossed paths again. Still, it would do her some good to receive some good old fashioned training.

Rounding another corner, he faintly caught a metallic scent. Giving a few quick sniffs, his eyes narrowed behind his glasses. That scent was all too familiar to him, he should know with how many times his sister sliced and diced him. It was blood. For a brief moment he pondered on continuing his trek to nowhere. But when a girl's voice cried out in pain his body had decided for him.

He leapt up onto a fence, and ran across the thin railings until he came across a group of people roughly his age standing near each other. Sniffing again he identified them as females, his eyes locking onto three girls with long black hair, braided very nicely wearing white robes. Those girls were the ones with blood dripping from their mouth. Another person who was also a girl but with short bluish hair was standing with her back turned.

She wore a grey and white jacket that seemed familiar to him. She was staring down the girls who were either on their knees or hunched over. He scooted close, and crouched on the fence as he watched. Immediately he deduced a fight was taking place and the standing girl was winning.

" **Be careful kit, don't get involved in affairs that are not yours" ** boomed the voice of one of the few people Naruto could call friends. Kyubi, the nine tailed kitsune that had nearly laid waste to the Leaf village twelve years ago. And the reason the village scorned Naruto. Yet, despite that with persistence, determination and sharing a common pervertedness when it came to the opposite sex they had bonded. Well, maybe a few fists, insults, claws and verbal spars were thrown around here and there before they became friends.

" _I know, I'll just watch for now fuzzy. "_

The Kitsune growled in mock annoyance and went silent. Which Naruto didn't mind, the ancient beast had been very quiet since returning to this village. Which Naruto could very well understand why so he never pushed the kitsune. Though he would often visit his mindscape just for the sake of companionable silence.

" To think you are Hyuga, pathetic. But then, I expect nothing less of the branch family. Impudent fools." The standing girl said scathingly. The three injured girls grimaced, and looked away in shame. Hyuga…Hyuga… Naruto racked his brain to come up with who the Hyuga were.

" **Their the ones that have to families kit. The main house, and branch house. The main house treats the branch members like slaves."**

A low growl merged from the depth of Naruto's lungs. His eyes closed. He hated slavers with a passion, and bullies. He held himself back though, promising not to intervene, one of the injured girls shakily stood up. " We meant no harm my lady. We were just training."

" You pinions were using techniques forbidden to your worthless hide. You will be punished."

" Okay I just can't not do anything. " he muttered when he saw the vicious girl raise her palm. He could feel the chakra spiralling around the girl's hands. Not violently, like a fire jutsu would, but almost. " _ Jyuken…she intends to hurt them badly." _

In no time at all the brave girl was on the ground coughing up blood from a vicious palm strike to her stomach. Naruto didn't think it was a fatal attack, but definitely was going to hurt the girl for a while. When one of the other girls crawled over to check on the fallen girl, the standing girl narrowed her eyes. "Do not help her, she got what she deserved." Naruto had enough. Who would be so cruel to injure a supposed family member, and not let them be given aid?

That beauty that was the Leaf village, was becoming a more barren and tainted wasteland by the day. Leaping from the fence and flying into the little skirmish. He caught the girls hand as she was about to hit the one girl who was trying to help her family member. " Now, now. I think they are quite sorry for upsetting you don't you?" he asked cheerfully, his eyes crinkling upward behind his glasses.

The girl schooled her features. " _ This is the boy who fought Kiba and came out uninjured…the boy engaged to that filth."_

" _Well time to help these girls" _ Naruto thought, releasing the girl's hand he turned to the three women on the ground. They were okay looking pretty faces, but that was it. He tried picturing the girl he had just intercepted, she was in his graduating class, but her name remained a mystery to her. " My what a nice day out, such a shame you three are injured. Here let me help."

Kneeling he summoned chakra to his hands which began to glow green as he healed their cuts and bruises. He remained quiet, any jyuken strikes would require him to put a lot more focus, and he really didn't want to reveal anything to anybody just yet.

" Well whatever that girl did to you I can't really heal out here by myself. But I don't see anything to serious."

" How dare you heal these inferior creatures." The girl spat. Naruto nearly cringed under his mask, this girl had a worse attitude then Satsuki. Ignoring her, he helped the three girls up. They hadn't spoken, nor made eye contact with him. Now he did frown under his mask, they reminded him of timid mice.

" Well not sure about you, but I don't think blood stained robes is todays fashion sense do you?" he joked, and lightly began pushing the girls away from the main branch family member. He made sure to keep his body in between the three branch Hyuga's and the main branch Hyug, case she tried anything funny.

" How dare you interrupt me teaching them a lesson."

She struck out with a chakra infused palm to his chest. He turned and squeaked out in fright. He turned his body, flailing his arms wildly, which had inadvertently struck the bottom of the Hyuga's arm stopping her attack. " Oh sorry. Didn't mean to hurt you. Hey stop trying to hit me." He cried out and comically avoided each her of punches and thrusts. Either flailing his hands around accidentally hitting her forearm, or even one point he tripped backwards missing a strike to his head.

" You idiot, what have you done now?"

The familial voice of Satsuki called out. She was standing on one of the playground's equipment, her hair lightly dancing in the breeze. Both Naruto and the girl turned to her. Her posture reminded Naruto of a crow. He had to admit the way she was standing there, looking down to them with those dark eyes was sort of cool. It suited her. Ugh did he just compliment the tomboy?

" Oh hi Satsuki." He waved cheerfully. She narrowed her eyes and jumped down landing near him. Her eyes flicked over to the short lavender haired girl.

" Hinata."

Hinata's eyes searched the pale face of Satsuki, noting the few bruises and cuts. " So, Kiba beat you up?" she said snobbishly. A smirk crossing her porcelain features. Naruto could feel the animosity between the two. Satsuki stuffed her hands into her pockets.

" Dog breath couldn't ever lay a hand on me."

" Well, my apologies. He is so obsessed with mounting you like the bitch you are, I just thought that you might have finally presented yourself to him."

The raven haired girl's nostrils flared. To insinuate such a thing? She rounded fully on Hinata. " After all, traitorous scum like you are only good for breeding." She finished. Satsuki's temper boiled, and she reached lashed out with a punch, which, Hinata mirrored with a Jyuken strike. Both attacks struck something hard, firm and that something cried out in pain. Both eyes widened, somehow Naruto had gotten in between the two, and took the palm strike to his back, and Satsuki's punch to his sternum.

Naruto stood still for a moment before slumping over and…

PFFFT

He grinned as he farted, the power of his flatulence sounded as if an earth jutsu was unleashed. And it was all directed right at Hinata who had a look of horror across her face. Satsuki who had moved away from the boy when he fell over wasn't sure if she should be disgusted, or laugh. Hinata was the Hyuga heiress, and much like the others of her clan was prim proper and full of arrogance. She held a view if you were not from the Hyuga clan you were inferior, and as such treated most people with disdain. And to see her using the sleeve of her jacket as a make shift gas mask was all too funny. She chuckled, for once someone other than her was getting a taste of what she had to deal with.

" Why you…you…" Hinata stuttered, her face tinged red from her anger. Losing her stoic composure she reached down, grabbed the boy, and went to pick him up but found him to be too heavy to lift, so he slumped forward and onto Hinata, toppling the girl over. " Oh I been holding that in for a while. " Naruto sighed in relief. Scrambling out from under the red headed lump of mass that was draped across her. Hinata shot to her feet, humiliation flooding her being.

Her jacket had gotten dirty, this boy had farted right in front of her face. " I must regain my honor." She said cooly and settled into a taijutsu stance. Naruto having gotten up raised a brow. " Whoa, a duel to the death? Who are you Miyamoto Musashi or something? Sheesh all I did was fart, not like I groped you.

" Peasant, you have dishonoured me, and the Hyuga clan with your uncouth manner. There is but one way to gain my honor back. And that is to beat you in combat."

Giving her a weird look, though his mask hid his face. Damn this girl was even more serious then Satsuki. He was not against hitting a girl, he treated everyone fairly. However, he had the feeling if he fought her and won she would hound him like Kiba. That was all that would be needed now was for dog boy to show up.

" Look I am sure you would love to fight to the death. Skin me like an animal, beat me like a ragged doll. But I got oh hey look a Ryo on the ground." He bent over grabbing metal yellow currency. Grinning her rose up, and cried out when he felt the back of his head crack against something hard. Wincing, he looked over to see a knocked out Hinata? On the ground? Oh holy hell what happened?

" Idiot you just k'oed the Hyuga princess. Serves her right." Satsuki spat, finding it amusing that right when Naruto bent over to grab the money off the earthy floor. Hinata had impatiently dashed forward to hurt Naruto. Only for him to rise up and for the back of his head to smack right into her jaw. She let out an amused laugh, to see the usual adept taijutsu Hinata be felled by the whirlwind that was Naruto, it was too good to be true.

" Uh should we like carry her home or something?"

" No, leave her, if you carry her home you will just piss off the rest of the Hyuga's and you will have a whole family out for your hide."

He nodded slowly, that was the last thing he wanted. Was to have a whole clan trying to Jyuken him to death. Because that would just suck having to sleep with one eye open. And watch his every turn less his insides be turned to mush. Hesitantly he turned away from Hinata, he sighed his moral ethics refusing to let her just lay there in the dirt. So grabbing her, he settled her against a tree, giving her some dignity at least.

" Welcome to my world, loser." Satsuki said almost pleasantly when she watched Naruto run back to her. He sent her a questioning look, which she refused to explain further. His spine tingled unpleasantly, and he cast one last look to the unconscious girl before following Satsuki. Today had turned out to be an interesting day to say the least.

" Hey tomboy." He called out, Satsuki sighed and turned to the red-head only to blink and her body to freeze when his hand brushed against her swollen lip. She felt a soothing sensation flow through her face. The ache from her bruises and cuts faded almost instantly. She stared at the boy, wondering what the heck he had just done.

" Medical jutsu, picked up a few things here and there."

She didn't reply, and turned her head forward. She wasn't sure what to think, his fingers were very warm, yet she could feel the calloused skin. A testament to his training. She shook her head mentally, ignoring the weird feeling inside of her that began to surface. And the almost gentle way he healed her minor injuries.

She sucked in a deep breath, recalling why she had sought the boy out. The hidden leaf was short on true kenjutsu users. And Itachi while very skilled, had taught her the basics of how to handle a sword. Anko's words played out in her mind. She battled down her Uchiha pride. She wanted to become stronger, and Anko had showed her just how much she had lacked in kenjutsu and taijutsu. And made it clear that she needed to become adept in these arts.

" Do you have any scrolls on kenjutsu?" she asked slowly, the words felt like acid on her tongue. She hated asking for help from anyone. And to ask this loser who she couldn't stand was something she wished she could avoid. But she wanted to master kenjutsu, it was something she enjoyed thoroughly.

" Uh yeah I do, you interested in kenjutsu?" she asked sounding genuinely curious. She nodded, and murmured without letting onto that it was Anko's idea to ask him. " I know a bit, I don't use kenjutsu much, but I do have a few scrolls. They are designed though for a kodachi or wakizashi. And use speed and flexibility over power."

Naruto spoke slowly, glancing to her out of the corner of his glasses. He was surprised and still was when she broached the topic. He wasn't expecting her to ask about training of all things. And he didn't like her, he got over hating her. Having ran Ayame and Teuchi's lectures through his head. She was in the same spot as he was in this whole engaged fiasco. He still hated her as person though, she was an utter cow to him.

He wasn't so selfish to not help her. After all his brother had beaten into his head that a true lurks in the shadow. Protecting his or her village quietly without making their presence known. And also helping ones comrades. After all a village is only as strong as her shinobi. And the Leaf village prided itself on team work. He would give her the beginning scrolls of the taijutsu style he knew of. He vocalised this, and explained he could help her with the basics. But anything beyond that and she would need someone who was more versed in kenjutsu to help her. She nodded, and wasn't above thanking him.

Her mind started to turn, exactly where did Naruto's skill lie. Not anybody could take a Jyuken and walk away almost unharmed like he did. One thing was for sure, there was a lot of blank spaces when it came to Naruto. And once more she questioned if her mother made this arrangement out of friendly pride or was there something she was not being told? Either way the boy was giving her a huge head ache with the way he just pick pocketed someone, relieving them of their wallet. She made a mental note to stock a lot of Tylenol, and maybe even take up drinking to relieve the stress he brought on.

Kai

**Sorry again this chapter took a while as the original one I disposed of. I wanted to bring in Sarutobi and the elders and show there is a conflict there. **

**As for Satsuki if she seems slightly more ooc then the manga then that is what I want. She has family in this so she is not a total loner. I wasn't too happy with this chapter I felt it was a bit all over the place. I was going to make this chapter longer, but I just really wanted to bring something out. Get a little more interaction between Satsuki, Naruto, itachi, and anko. Next chapter I already got the basis planned.**

**As for Hinata, there will be reasons why she acts the way she does. If you love Hinata don't flame me over it. I loathe her but I wont bash her. I refuse to bash any character. Anyways I got the basis of my next three chapters or so planned out. **


End file.
